Dumon
| appears anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL | gender = male | species = Barian | affiliation = Barian World | anime deck = Holy Lightning | japanese voice = }} Durbe is a character appearing in the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL anime. He is one of the Seven Barian Emperors of the Barian World. Due to directing the Barians movements against Yuma and his friends he can be regarded as the central antagonist for the first half of Yu-Gi-Oh ZEXAL II. Design Appearance Like his fellow Barians, Durbe appears most often under a gray cloak and has glowing, red eyes. His skin is also of a blueish-purple with short gray hair, two blue markings on the side of his eyes and several crystals on his body, one of which lights up when Durbe activates his D-Pad. Durbe is also one of the shorter Barians, being tied with Alit for the shortest. When on Earth, his appearance is that of a bespectacled boy with short, gray spiky hair wearing a black vest over a white shirt, black pants, a gold bracelet with red jewels on it and a scarf tied around his neck. He would also come to use his former comrade's name, Nasch, as his alias when in human form. Personality Out of his allies, Durbe is shown to be the most level-headed and is the leader among them. He is shown to care about his fellow Barians greatly, often voicing his high opinion of them and usually letting them know that he has faith in them before seeing them off on their mission. Durbe is very loyal to his home world and put its safety on top priority. Durbe is also shown to intimidate the other Barians, especially Alit, whom complained about the mission he received, but complied when Durbe used a strict tone. He also seems to dislike confrontation as he often puts an end to arguments and fights between his comrades, though this did not stop him from threatening to put an end to Vector with his own hands if the latter did not stop acting alone. He is not averse to praising his enemies, as he did during his duel with Shark, where he complimented the young man's determination and dueling skills. Durbe also has shown an unusual tendency to hold his cards with his palm, rather than his fingers like most characters. Etymology Durbe's name is derived from Alpha Ursae Majoris, also known as Dubhe, a star located in the Big Dipper asterism. His name in human form, Nasch is derived from another star in the same asterism - Eta Ursae Majoris, also known as Benetnasch. Biography History , Misael, and Gilag]] Durbe, Alit, Misael and Gilag wished to gather the "Numbers" and save the Barian World. Due to both worlds being made of energy, they could not interact. They are also incapable of taking "Numbers" directly. After Vector's plan of using humans such as Vetrix and Dr. Faker failed, Durbe determined they'd have to intervene themselves. Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL II With the defeat of both Vetrix and Dr. Faker, as well as the supposed death of Vector, Durbe determined that they would have to accomplish the mission themselves. To that end, he sent Gilag to Earth, who began the new plan by brainwashing Fuma and his subordinates as their first new agents. to Earth after Gilag's failure]] Following Gilag's failed attempts to acquire the "Numbers", Durbe began to feel frustrated at the lack of results and summoned Alit. Durbe ordered Alit to gather the "Numbers", however Alit rejected the mission as he claimed he could not fight to his fullest nor maintain his true form on Earth and that it would be boring. Durbe's eyes glowed, which intimidated Alit enough to make him go. Misael appeared shortly afterwards, questioning Durbe on his reasons to send a "simpleton" like Alit to gather the "Numbers" as the future of Barian World depended it. Durbe merely responded that despite his flaws, he's an excellent Duelist and should have no trouble. the Barian's Sphere Cubes]] After the constant failures of Gilag and Alit, Durbe decided to send Misael to Earth in order to Duel Yuma. He gave him three Barian's Sphere Cubes, two of which he was to give to Gilag and Alit. Durbe put full trust in him, hoping he will produce better results than the other two. Later, Durbe and Misael looked after a comatose Gilag and Alit, who were healing in Baria Crystals. Durbe remarked that only he and Misael remained. It was then that Vector appeared to them, surprising them. When Misael angrily tried to attack Vector, Durbe restrained him and told Misael to calm down. Durbe blamed Vector for his failure, but Vector claimed his plan went exactly as it should have - up to and including his loss while possessing Faker. The three discussed what to do next, with Durbe ultimately agreeing to let Vector proceed as he planned, but warned him to stop acting on his own. Vector's plan eventually resulted in Yuma, Astral and their allies boarding the Different Dimension Airship and attempting to reach the Barian World to rescue "Rei Shingetsu". The Barians sent monsters after the ship, and though the occupants fought them off, the ship crashed at the "Ancient Battlefield of the Different Dimension - Sargasso", where Durbe waited with Vector and Misael. Durbe took on Reginald Kastle and allowed him the first turn, and then watched his opponent take damage from the effect of "Sargasso". As the Duel continued, Durbe managed to Xyz Summon "Number 102: Holy Lightning - Glorious Halo" as well as protect himself from "Ancient Battlefield of the Different Dimension - Sargasso" using "Sargasso's Lighthouse". Seeing how skilled Shark was after he Summoned "Number C32: Shark Drake Veiss", Durbe complimented him, and stated Shark's way of speaking and soul reminds him of "that guy". As Vector and Yuma's Duel reached its climax, Durbe neglected his own Duel to watch theirs and questioned Shark about Yuma, for he was interested in how much the latter believed in the boy. After the power surge of ZEXAL II caused "Sargasso" to self-destruct, Durbe was forced to cancel his Duel with Shark and retreat. Legendary Number War Back in the Barian World, Durbe and Misael saw that their home was crumbling around them and took it as sign the their time was ending. When Vector appeared, Durbe learned of the seven Legendary "Numbers" and got its locations from Mr. Heartland. Durbe was about to set out, but Vector mentioned that Nasch might still be alive in the human world and he might be able to find him. Durbe then left through a portal, determined to collect the "Numbers" first and secretly wanted to look for Nasch. As Durbe traveled through the dimension, he thought about Nasch and lamented how Nasch would never let similar events to their current situation happen. He eventually crashed into the Different Dimension Airship and ended up teleporting into a forest. Durbe woke up in his human form, injured from the crash. He saw that his Bariarlapse was broken, making him unable to use his Barian powers, and was about to be attacked by a bear. He was surprised when Yuma suddenly saved him from it and Shark questioned who he was. Since the boys didn't recognize him in his human form, Durbe claimed that his name was "Nasch" and that he was just a traveler, but Shark did not believe those words and believed that he might be a Barian as well. Shark tried to convince Yuma not to trust him, but this conversation was cut short after the group heard Tori Meadows's scream from a mile away. They arrived at a temple and reunited with Rio Kastle and Tori. Durbe thought one of the Legendary "Number" cards slept there and decided to tag along with the group. In one room, Durbe saved Shark from being crushed by a wall coming down, but they got separated from the others. When a door opened up, Durbe and Shark went into the pathway, leading them to an empty room. Shark admitted that Durbe earned his trust slightly, but Durbe claimed that Shark only forgave him because it was for Yuma's benefit. When the walls started to close in, they were captured and their lives depended on the outcome of Yuma's Duel with Mach. Deck Durbe uses a "Holy Lightning" Deck. References Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL characters